All My Life
by grrawr
Summary: Harry is tired of being the Golden Boy and decides to rebel. Horrible at summaries. Oneshot songfic to "All My Life" by Avril Lavigne


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, the world and its characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and make no profit, no copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you so much to my beta **purplecrown14**

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down for lunch.

"I'm not sure really. We were walking by the library when he said he had to go find Malfoy," Ron replied, his facial expression indicating that he had no idea why anyone would actually _want_ to see Draco.

Ginny bit her lip. Harry had a tumultuous past with the blonde and she feared that another altercation was on the rise. The green-eyed boy really couldn't afford any more trouble; McGonagall had warned him about fighting with Malfoy, and even threatened to suspend him from the Quidditch team. "I- I'm going to go find him,"

"What?" Ron jerked his head up from the pile of food in front of him.

"Ginny are you sure that's really a good idea?" Hermione asked, "After all, you two just broke up."

"We didn't _just_ break up, it's been nearly a month," she corrected, "And besides, we're getting back together."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Does **he** know that?" Ginny let out a huff and walked away.

_You say that I'm messing with your head._

_ All cause I was making out with a Slytherin. _

Ginny felt her pulse race as she caught a glimpse of the raven hair she admired so much. Harry was sitting in a somewhat hidden alcove with his back towards her. _He's probably still upset about the break up_, she reasoned, _I bet I can cheer him up._ As Ginny looked closer, she saw snatches of golden hair and narrowed her eyes- Malfoy. Drawing even nearer, Ginny felt her heart sink to her stomach as she realized the two boys weren't fighting. They were kissing.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong,_

_ Can't stop cause I'm having too much fun. _

"What the hell is going on?" A shrill voice pierced Harry's eardrum. Stunned, he pulled away from Draco, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. "Well?" the redhead demanded, "Explain yourself!"

"I don't have anything to explain," Harry replied calmly as he detangled himself from Draco.

"But I thought we could work it out- I thought we were going to get back together."

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry repeated, shaking his head, "I'll always care about you, but after what you did, I don't think I'll be able to trust you for a while."

A glint of anger flashed in her eyes, "This is all your fault, Malfoy," she cried, "If it hadn't been for you then-"

"HEY!" Harry cried, "You leave Draco out of this."

"And why should I?" Ginny bellowed back.

"You were the one who cheated on me, not the other way around." Harry said, his voice icy cold. Ginny turned bright red, then turned and stormed away. "Sorry about that," Harry murmured quietly to the blonde, "I didn't mean for you to get involved."

"It's alright," Draco replied, leaning his head up against Harry's.

Harry inhaled deeply. Draco smelled strangely comforting, like a mixture of peppermint and leather and cologne that mingled together in a scent that was distinctly Draco. He sighed and nestled into the crook of Draco's neck. "Thanks."

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_ If you hate me_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked, his grey eyes full of concern.

"Yes, for the last time, I really do," Harry reassured, placing a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek.

"It's just that… you have a lot more to lose," Draco said quietly, "You're Dumbledore's favorite, the golden boy." Draco looked around the empty hallway for any possible eavesdroppers. When he found none, he continued on, "Should it really be known that you're dating the son of a suspected Death Eater?"

Harry brushed the thought away with a lazy flick of his wrist, "Nonsense," he said, "You're Draco- boy genius, Potions master, and Quidditch star. I'm actually quite anxious to show you off; four months is long enough to wait." Harry's heart leapt as Draco smiled. Standing up, he offered his hand to the blonde, who gladly accepted and began to walk downstairs.

The Great Hall fell silent when the two boys walked in. Harry and Draco- the school's biggest rivals- were a couple? Murmurs sprang up amongst the crowd and a few catcalls broke out. Looking over at Draco, Harry found that the blonde appeared to be in no discomfort whatsoever. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Harry snuck a glance over at the Gryffindor table. He made eye contact with Hermione, who nodded and smiled smugly, as if to say _I knew it_; Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have trouble breathing. Ginny appeared to be visibly upset, but hid it by pretending to fuss over her current boy toy. Seamus, in contrast, looked at the pair in awe, while Neville had a more apprehensive expression on his face. At the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be oblivious to anything but the food in front of them. Harry grinned a little, glad that some things would never change. Blaise seemed to be irked; Harry wondered whether it was because the Slytherin had previously been involved with Draco, or because he was Harry freaking Potter. Pansy, however, had a smirk on her face that mirrored that of Hermione's. Harry grinned inwardly, wondering what both girls would think of the comparison.

"Hey guys," Harry said, approaching the Gryffindor table with Draco in tow, "Can we join you?" Ginny pointedly looked away and frowned, while Ron struggled to put a smile on his face.

"Of course," Hermione beamed. "About time," she whispered as they sat down. Harry just smiled.

_You're on your knees,_

_ Begging please,_

_ Stay with me._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry apologized to the grumbling portrait. "It won't happen again, honest."

"A likely story," he heard her exclaim before shutting closed.

The common room was empty, as it should be; considering it was nearly 2 a.m. Draco had wanted to take advantage of the warm spring night to show Harry the constellations. _Tonight was perfect,_ Harry thought to himself, _nothing can spoil this night._ Sighing, he trudged up to his dorm, careful not to trip over anything on the way.

After tucking his invisibility cloak into the chest at the end of his bed, Harry flung open his curtains, only to find a red headed girl seated on his bed. "What the hell are you doing Ginny? Get out of my bed!" Harry hissed furiously.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, "he broke up with me."

"Will you keep it down? And who broke up with you? Dean?"  
>"No, Dean was last week," wailed Ginny, "It was Michael." She flung herself back on Harry's bed and continued to sob, peeking through one eye to see his reaction.<p>

""Uhh…I'm sorry Ginny. That must suck." Harry replied, awkwardly. After they had broken up six months ago, Ginny had gone out with nearly every guy in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and a few Hufflepuffs. Hermione insisted that it was merely a phase, that she was attempting to garner Harry's attention; Draco insisted that the girl was just plain mad.

"And he said that I wasn't treating him right and, and…" Ginny broke into tears again.

"Well…were you?" Harry asked. Ginny fumed. Harry should have defended her. He should be threatening to destroy Michael for dumping her. Frustrated, she changed her tactic.

"I love you, Harry," she said after a moment, "I never really stopped. I think that's why all my relationships end. It's because I'm still in love with you." She sat up and stared at him expectantly.

Harry stepped back cautiously. Her confession was the last thing he'd expected. "I'm with Draco now, Ginny. You know that," he said firmly, "And…and I love him."

Ginny's eyebrows drew together angrily. "But what about us? Have you forgotten already?" she cried.

""That was over six months ago, Ginny," Harry replied, "Please, just go."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" Ginny screamed. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for the fucking Boy-Who-Lived." She laughed hollowly, "As if that Death Eater scum is either. I bet-" Harry slapped her cleanly across the face. "What the hell?" She bellowed, grabbing whatever was closest to her. Harry was suddenly grateful for his seeker reflexes as he narrowly avoided a table lamp that was hurled his way.

By that time, the rest of the dorm had woken up. It had taken three of them to pry Ginny off of Harry and drag her back to her dorm.

"Sorry about that, mate," Ron apologized as they settled back in their beds, "I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

After her half-baked attempt to win Harry back, Ginny stopped pursuing him and instead sought revenge. Newspapers, always eager for juicy gossip, bought her story and ran it on the front cover. The titles ranged from "Potter a Ponce?" to "The Boy-Who- Lived…to be Gay?"

"I can't believe she'd do such a thing," Ron glowered over breakfast.

Hermione shook her head, "I knew she wanted attention…I just never thought she'd go this far."

Harry just sat in silence.

_But honestly,_

_ I just need to be a little crazy._

"Just once, I'd like to be able to do one bloody thing without the Daily Prophet watching me like a hawk." Harry cried, "I've been Saint Potter all this time, aren't I entitled to at least a little fun?"

Draco looked up from across the table. They were on one of their usual dates in Hogsmeade at Hog's Head, one of the lesser known bars that offered some privacy for the two. "I think we'll be here for a while," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the windows.

Harry groaned, "They've found us?" Draco nodded solemnly. Looking outside, the brunette could see the horde of photographers outside, waiting to catch a glimpse of the pair. Suddenly, something inside Harry snapped. "Y'know what? No," he cried, getting up. "C'mon Draco." He took the blonde by the hand and walked out the front door. Instantly, flash bulbs went off and Harry and Draco were surrounded by reporters.

"Wh-what're you doing Harry?" Draco stammered, "your reputation!"

"Oh, what the hell," Harry said, pulling Draco in for a kiss.

_All my life I've been good,_

_ But now_

_ Whoaa- what the hell._


End file.
